Back Home
by goji1995
Summary: Dipper and Mabel have returned to their home in Piedmont, California, and the drastic difference from their summer home comes as something of a system shock to say the least. It's going to take some getting used to, but they still have each other, and at the end of the day, that's all that really matters.


BACK HOME

The bus ride home was quite the surreal experience for Dipper and Mabel to say the least. First was their last look at Gravity Falls, the town that had become their second home. The sun beamed down on the town through a cloudless sky in a magnificent send-off to their summer. The town grew more and more distant until it was obscured from view by the hills and mountains.

Then, over the course of several hours, the forest wilderness faded away into urban landscapes and highways full of vehicles, a greater bustle of city life than either of them had witnessed for months. It was strange, watching as they headed ever deeper into urban life, something which had been the norm for them before their summer away, but which now seemed out of place.

It was as if Gravity Falls had been nothing more than a dream, a simple fantasy that was now drifting away from them. Finally, the bus returned to their California home town of Piedmont, and they were surrounded not by forests and supernatural creatures, but the ordinary and mundane world of the suburban. Big houses, clean lawns and cleaner cars, not a single tree in sight.

Their parents were waiting for them at the bus stop, and though all of them were cheerful at the joyous reunion, reality still hadn't quite settled in for the twins. One moment they were in the heart of a deceptively quiet country town in the middle of the woods, the next they were back home, with neither of their Grunkles, none of their friends, and not so much as a single scrap of adventure or mystery to be had. It was like plunging into a totally different world, and it was going to take some adjusting to say the least.

The four Pines' ate dinner together in the large, spotless kitchen (too spotless, they both thought, having gotten used to the dingy and ramshackle charm of the Shack), catching up and being asked all kinds of questions about their summer. Naturally much of what they had actually experienced was erased from the conversation, lest they never be allowed to return to Gravity Falls again.

Instead their parents were regaled with a tale of a mundane but fun summer, and it was made very clear that they very much wanted to return the next summer. Their parents seemed overjoyed that their first summer away from home had been such a success, though they might not have felt that way had they known about the nigh apocalypse that had hit the town.

Now, as the evening approached, Dipper and Mabel made their way upstairs with their duffel bags and suitcases, and went for the first time in three months into their separate bedrooms to unpack.

Dipper closed his door and took in his room. It was bizarre to be in this room again, uncomfortable even. He sat down on his bed with a sigh. This was going to take some getting used to. He had spent three months sharing a room with Mabel, and he wasn't sure how he felt about being in separate bedrooms. Back in the Shack, he had been unable to spend one night in a different room. He wondered how he'd handle that now.

He lay down and stretched his limbs out broadly. He was already missing Gravity Falls. What was there to look forward to back here? He stayed as he was for a few minutes, then begrudgingly got to his feet and started to unpack, stashing away his clothes and possessions. As he was putting the books he had taken with him back on his bookshelves, he noticed all the old books on the paranormal that he had amassed over the years.

His books on UFO's, cryptids and ghosts. He chuckled in amusement at the sight of them. Having experienced the real thing, he was sure his old books would prove to pale in comparison. He flipped through a few of them, and did indeed find himself laughing as he did. They were so full of bull, they had almost everything wrong. It was bizarre that the books that he had once taken so seriously were now nothing more than humorous to him. He supposed he'd keep them around to amuse himself every now and again, and for old times sake.

Finally everything was packed away, and he was completely moved back in to his old room. He wasn't sure what to do now, to be perfectly honest. He sat at his desk and spun around in his swivel chair, trying to think what to do. It was then that his door barged open and Mabel burst into the room, causing him to jump and a small yelp to escape him.

"Hey bro", Mabel said.

"Hey Mabel", he said.

"So… you all set up in here?" she said, taking a seat on his bed.

"Yeah, pretty much", Dipper said. He sighed deeply. "Is it just me or is this really weird?"

A brief pause.

"Yeah", Mabel said at last, flopping onto her back. "This place just feels so uncomfortable now".

"I know. I mean this was how our lives always were before the summer, but it just feels so wrong now. I miss nature".

He came and sat on the bed next to Mabel, leaning against his pillows and gazing out of his window. Mabel smiled reassuringly.

"Hey, at least we'll be back there next year", she said.

"Yeah, but what do we do in the meantime sis? There's nothing to do here. No mysteries, no creatures, nothing to explore even. I feel bored already".

"Well… I don't know. But I'm sure we'll think of something broski".

"Ugh, and school", Dipper said, rolling his eyes. "Not looking forward to that train wreck".

Mabel's eyes hardened.

"You worried about the jerks that always give you a hard time?" she said, a noticeable edge to her voice.

"No, not really. I think after everything we dealt with in Gravity Falls I can handle a few idiots".

"Well, that's good", she said. "But don't worry, if I see anyone giving you a hard time, I'll be right there by your side to set 'em straight. KAPOW" she yelled, punching the air for dramatic effect.

Dipper smiled appreciatively.

"Thanks, Mabel", he said. "I think we should manage okay though".

"Yeah, we'll be fine", Mabel said. "So long as we've got each other, we'll be A-OK, bro-bro".

Dipper's heart warmed, and he smiled affectionately. She was right of course. Being back home wasn't really all that bad when he had his sister. He would rather be back home with Mabel than in Gravity Falls without her, so he couldn't really complain too much.

"Still, this is gonna be weird for a while", Dipper said. "I mean it's gonna be strange being in separate rooms again".

Mabel's head drooped slightly.

"Yeah", she agreed. "But hey, we've always got the spare mattresses in the attic. I'm sure mom and dad won't mind if we grab a couple of 'em. You can keep one under your bed, I can keep one under mine. We can have sleepovers whenever we want, bro".

"Yeah, you're right", he said, his mood picking up a little more. "That's a pretty good idea actually".

"I'm full of them", Mabel said in a mock gloating voice.

"Hey, you wouldn't maybe… wanna do that tonight?" Dipper said, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck.

Mabel grinned broadly.

* * *

Later that night the two of them sat on Dipper's bed, the blanket over their legs, a bucket of popcorn and several candy bars between them. They had Dipper's room TV set to an episode of the original black and white Ducktective series.

"Man, I forgot how much they changed in the reboot", Mabel said. "He's like a totally different kind of duck here".

"Mm", Dipper said. "Classic Ducktective was the better series if you ask me. They took a little more time establishing the mysteries, and the character development was handled better".

"The new one has more action though", Mabel said, her voice muffled over a mouthful of popcorn and candy.

"Yeah", Dipper conceded. "They totally butchered Sir Barkington though. He was like the best villain in the original series".

"Nah, the old one was super lame", Mabel said. "The new Barkington is actually fun".

"You have terrible taste in evil dogs", Dipper said, chuckling.

In respone, Mabel stuck out her tongue along with the half chewed contents of her mouth.

"Ew, gross", Dipper said, laughing and shoving her arm.

Mabel cackled diabolically.

"That's what you get when you mocketh mine tastes, brother", she said.

It was then that an eerie wail emanated from the TV.

"Oh, I forgot all about this one", Mabel said. "Isn't this the one where the ghost of a murdered porpoise is haunting the Thames?"

"Yup", Dipper said. "Not the strongest episode. The later seasons did sort of slip a little in the quality sometimes".

"What? This is one of the best ones. Booooo", she said, throwing a few stray pieces of popcorn at Dipper's face. In return, Dipper flipped her hair up over her face, sending both of them into fits of giggles.

* * *

The two of them stayed up well into the night, watching several of their favourite shows, from Tiger Fist to Kung Fu Kangaroo. They ate their way through the stash of popcorn and candy until they felt sick.

"Worth… it", Mabel groaned as she ate the last mouthful of popcorn.

"We may have gone a little overboard", Dipper said, patting his overfull stomach.

"That's what it means to live life, broface", Mabel said.

"That's a little philosophical for popcorn and candy", Dipper said, prodding her cheek.

"That's just the Mabel way", she replied, prodding him back.

She let out a monstrous yawn.

"Well, think I'm gonna get off to sleep", she said.

"Alright. Goodnight Mabel".

"Goodnight Dipper", she mumbled, before nestling into him and almost immediately falling asleep, quiet snores emanating from her.

Dipper lay down and wrapped an arm around her. For a short while, he stayed awake to watch the remainder of UFO Bros, the corny 50's movie they had settled on watching. Slowly he became drowsy, his eyes drooping. As "THE END" finally flashed up on screen, Dipper switched the TV off with the remote. He took a long look out of his window. The night was clear, but he couldn't see anywhere near as many stars as he could in Gravity Falls. Another thing to miss, he supposed. But as he looked at his sleeping twin, he smiled warmly. Knowing Mabel, it wouldn't matter if Piedmont didn't hold up to Gravity Falls, because she brought excitement no matter where she went. Together, they would make their own fun, their own adventures. He had Mabel, and she was really all he needed to be happy. With this pleasant thought running through his head, Dipper closed his eyes and drifted into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
